


Iwaizumi and His Plants

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Volleyball Dads [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: It sure is hard being a single dad to eight kids, especially when it comes to their shenanigans.





	Iwaizumi and His Plants

Iwaizumi actually believes he’ll lose his hearing if he hears one more-

“IWA-CHAN!” Oikawa screams, leaping up at him.

Iwaizumi doesn’t know if he’ll be able to hear the same way again after Oikawa’s screeching.

He huffs. “Stop screaming, Oikawa,” he demands, dodging Oikawa.

The alien-shirt donned toddler ignores this statement. “Iwa-chan, come play with me!”

“No.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa stomps as he storms back to the living room where the other toddlers are playing.

He sighs as he opens a cabinet and searches for the boys’ snack. What shall it be today? Cheese crackers or fruit gummies? He mulls to himself when he hears a loud bang. “What was that?” he asks, slowly turning around.

Footsteps increase in noise as the tiny humans approach the kitchen. Iwaizumi mentally sighs to himself. “What now?” he asks, facing the young children. They look up to him with wide eyes. “What do you mean?” Watari asks, the epitome of innocence as always.

“What are you up to now?” Iwaizumi sighs. The oldest, Makki, Mattsun, and Oikawa, look like they’re up to no good. Then again, they always look like that.

“We want to play with you, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa quirks, widening his brown eyes.

Iwaizumi gives him a “oh really” look of utter doubt. “You three are up to something,” he decides. “And you dragged everyone else into it as well.”

“Are we in trouble?” Yahaba nervously asks, tilting his head to the side and tucking his hands behind his back.

Iwaizumi ruffles his hair, causing Yahaba to giggle. “No one is until I have proof,” he says and promises he saw those three smirk at each other.

Hours later, Iwaizumi’s suspicious arise once more. It’s not during dinner or during bathtime- those shenanigans are considered normal (“Kindaichi, wake Kunimi up before he falls into his mashed potatoes” “Mattsun, stop trying to sneak away Makki’s dessert!”). Rather, it’s after he tells the kids a bedtime story using his Godzilla stuffed animals as a prop. The third years snicker throughout the story and Iwaizumi knows they’re not laughing at the story but rather a plan they’re making.

“Oikawa, do I need to tell you to be quiet again?” Iwaizumi huffs, getting rather annoyed. Oikawa “zips” his lips shut and gives a thumbs up. Makki and Mattsun erupt in a fit of laughter. Iwaizumi sighs and finishes his story. “Alright guys, bedtime!”

There are a few complaints- none of which come from Kunimi. No wonder why he has a bottom bunk, Iwaizumi thinks as the youngest rubs his eyes while groggily climbing into his bed. Kunimi is out like a light.

Iwaizumi needs to remind the rest to be quiet as they get into their beds.

Kyoutani and Yahaba argue yet again over who gets to be on the top bunk this time. “Yahaba, you had it last night, right?” Yahaba looks so sad that Iwaizumi offers him the Godzilla stuffed animal. That perks him up and Kyoutani goes up the ladder to his bed without any complaint. Yahaba hugs the Godzilla plush tightly as Iwaizumi tucks him in snugly. “Thanks, Iwaizumi-san,” he yawns. Iwaizumi chuckles and ruffles Yahaba’s hair- It’s as light as Makki’s creampuffs. “No problem, kiddo.”

“You never let me sleep with Godzilla!” Oikawa cries, pout radiating off him as he clings to an alien head pillow. “You never let me, or Makki, or Mattsun get him!”

“Behave well one day and maybe I will,” Iwaizumi replies. “That goes for all three of you.”

They grumble and Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows again. “Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?”

Mattsun and Makki also switch top and bottom bunks but today, Makki is supposed to have the top one when he climbs beside Mattsun.

“What are you doing?” he asks Makki, who fluffs a pillow. “I want to sleep next to Mattsun today! He’s very warm.” Mattsun grins and helps Makki fluff the rest of his pillows. Iwaizumi shakes his head. “Alright.”

Oikawa is supposed to have the top bunk but gives it to Watari instead. “Now why are you sleeping on the bottom bunk?” Iwaizumi asks, crossing his arms.

The alien-loving boy gives a wide and too innocent smile. “I’m being a nice senpai and letting Shinji-chan have it tonight!” Oikawa claims as Watari sleepily climbs to the top bunk.

“You don’t need to use senpai yet, save that for when you’re in school,” Iwaizumi laughs, although he’s getting an odd feeling. Maybe he’s just tired and suspecting things. Sometimes the boys share a bed and sometimes they are nice and let their bunkmate have the higher up bed.

Iwaizumi tucks all the boys in and bids them goodnight, turning off the light. As a night showerer, he takes a quick one and is toweling his hair when he hears a thump downstairs. Glad he’s already in his robe, he grabs the baseball bat he keeps by his bed and swiftly makes his way downstairs.

He sighs heavily when he’s met with the sight of Makki, Oikawa, and Mattsun covered in flour and eggs with a photo of Godzilla on the floor beside them.

“What is going on?” Iwaizumi demands, setting the baseball bat down and placing his hands on his hips.

“We wanted to make you a birthday cake,” Oikawa sniffles, eyes watering. “But we don’t even have icing!”

Iwaizumi glances to the photo. “You were trying to make a Godzilla cake?” he guesses. Makki nods. “We couldn’t find a recipe so we were just guessing the right amounts.”

“We have enough flour!” Mattsun chirps.

Iwaizumi can’t bring himself to be mad at the three. Despite as crazy and wild it can get, he wouldn’t trade life with these boys for the world.

“I hope you know you three are getting more baths,” he laughs.

Makki and Mattsun look shocked. “What?!”

“IWA-CHAN NO!” Oikawa cries.

“How about after I help you bake a cake?”

“IWA-CHAN YES!”

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why Makki and Oikawa were on bottom bunks was so they would make less noise in case Iwaizumi heard them sneak out.


End file.
